Talk:Rubber Duckie (song)
The first version! Somebody finally posted the clip of part the first Rubber Duckie here! -- Ken (talk) 05:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Episode 0136? Say, the newly-created Episode 0136 has "Rubber Duckie" in it. Would this be the first appearance of the remake? (I wonder if Kate would know, she has the guide and it might have something in it...) ---- Jesse (talk) 20:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would guess yes, since the record came out the previous summer, and this would have been the following November, and this version uses the record soundtrack. I know we can't confirm it 100%, but it's a strong possibility. -- Ken (talk) 02:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Kids Favorite Songs 2 Which version of the song is included in Kids' Favorite Songs 2? Or is it a newer version? There is a thread at Muppet Central for posting reviews of Sesame Street videos, and somebody reviewed this video, but I was unclear as to which version it was. The person reviewing it mentions that Steve Whitmire's Ernie sang it, with shots of kids taking baths. I asked if it really was Steve Whitmire or if it was Jim Henson's recording, and he didn't seem sure himself. I wonder if it might have been both the late 1990s version intercut with clips from the film version with kids taking baths. I would be surprised if it was the original version. But it seems to me that it's not the same version that was included in all other video releases. --Minor muppetz 15:24, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm looking at the DVD now, and it's actually a mix of the re-filmed-just-Ernie-with-Jim-vocals version and the kids-film-with-Jim-vocals versions. —Scott (talk) 15:58, 3 May 2007 (UTC) new film, old audio }} Is what's described here the same as the version pictured in the image to the right? As seen in Episode 3882, there are no inserts of kids with rubber duckies, just Ernie. So I'm wondering if this is a variation, or if it was refilmed twice, each time using Jim's track. —Scott (talk) 23:57, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's the retapped version with Ernie, and yes, both that remake and the film version mentioned use Jim Henson's audio recording of Ernie as heard in The Sesame Street Book & Record. --Minor muppetz 03:15, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::So, the filmed Ernie segment is the same, but one version just intercuts with other kids? —Scott (talk) 03:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :::No, the film with kids jsut shows footage of kids. Ernie is only heard in that version. --Minor muppetz 14:58, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Ohhh! My brain just got it, no thanks to the tricky wording of what's in the article. Thanks, Michael. —Scott (talk) 15:32, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Episode 78 What is the source for "Rubber Duckie" first being sung in episode 78 of Sesame Street? Did that contributor see the episode or something? --Minor muppetz 00:06, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :Check the history, Michael. Tony cited his source, the documentary Sesame Street Unpaved. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought that documentary only listed the original air dates of the skecthes shown, not the episode numbers. Then again, I've only seen that special once, a long time ago. --Minor muppetz 02:08, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Rewording In this article (I can't remember if I am the one who added this information or if somebody else did), it says that Rubber Duckie was Sesame Street's first hit song. Should that be changed to "Rubber Duckie has been said to have been Sesame Street's first hit song"? The book The Story of Jim Henson mentions that this was Sesame Street's first hit, and Floyd Pepper said that this was The Muppets first hit when intrducing music clips in The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years, and I think there are a few more sources. Sesame Street has had a lot of other hit songs during the first season, such as "Sing", "The People in Your Neighborhood", ABC-DEF-GHI, "I Love Trash", "Bein' Green", and "Somebody Come and Play". Did those songs not become hits untill after Rubber Duckie became a hit? --Minor muppetz 00:12, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :The term "hit" in this case refers to financial success and not just popularity or fond memories of the song. Specifically, from Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television, it's pointed out that by December 1970, the song had made the Billboard magazine charts, and as a single, had sold 700,000 copies. Bein' Green also did well, though I don't have figures, but as far as record release goes, seems to have come later. --Andrew, Aleal 18:55, 17 April 2006 (UTC)